Light and Dark
by Mizu-Angel-hime
Summary: if you are a fan of D.N. angel then your smart enough then you are familiar with this...hope you like it too...just lkie the "what he, she thinks" i wrote before...


From: **mizu-angel-hime: **if you're a fan of D.n. angel then your could possibly know the original story of this…the story may not be originally all mine but the words, thoughts , and feelings of this story came from my humble heart…please review!

-love yah! keep on reading!

Light and Dark

This is a story that only a few know about. This story doesn't start with once upon a time nor end with a happy ever after. The story however started with three good friends named Mikan, Natsume, Ruka. They live in England in a small village together for a long time. They play together and laugh until they grew up. But as they grew, Mikan and Natsume fell in love with each other leaving the jealous Ruka behind. And from that day on, Ruka hated Natsume and treated him as a rival in heart of the maiden.

One day Ruka vanished with out letting his friends know no one knew what happened to him. No one knew when he will come back. Rumor says that he went to the said abandoned clock tower. Legend says that you can have one wish and it will come true. Nobody knew if it was true and tried to do so, because attach to that wish is a penalty of death.

Ruka was so desperate to have Mikan. Once he reached the clock tower he kneeled and prayed. " I don't know if you are real but I wish you could hear my prayer to take the life of the man named Natsume." After he prayed the clock rang doing "ding dong doing dong" he stood up and suddenly he heard a voice. "I know who you are and I know your intentions, Ruka, I will ask you one question, you are sure of what you asked?" there was a moment of silence and Ruka answered. "I know what will happen to me after this and it's because of my selfish wish. Even if my life is at stake. But for the name of love I will do so." The fairy replied "so it shall be done." Then a glow of white light flashed to the eyes of Ruka.

On the day of the disappearance of Ruka the king ordered all knights, crusades and warriors to go to war. Natsume, as a soldier of the emperial army decided to leave for battle. Before he left he promised Mikan that on his return they will get married. "Dearest Natsume I wish your safety in your journey and most of all don't forget that I'm here waiting for you to come back home." Mikan smiled and Natsume smiled back. He hugged Mikan and said good bye. Mikan waved back seeing him leave until his out of his sight.

She never showed a face of sadness even to that worst of times. Because he believes that Natsume would do as he promised.

It's been three days since the war started and Natsume hoped that this would be the last. He is a good fighter. He never let one enemy stand. It's free dirt's love that keeps him last the battle and encourage him to go back home. "Freedirt wait for me." These are the only words that he kept on thinking. But before he could finally go home, before the war could finally end he heard a voice say "…take the life of the man named Natsume…" and after that he heard the clock going ding dong ding dong from nowhere. The sound was so loud but it was only he who could hear it. And with an instant he was slain at his back not with a sword but with the long hand of a clock. The wound was deep and his blood flowed. His life ended in the war. But till the end he was thinking of his beloved Freedirt. After 3 days of suffering, killing, and endless waiting the war soon end but the memory is left fresh in the minds of the innocent people who strived to live.

Not a day pass Mikan kept on thinking about Natsume. She receives the tragic news that no one was left alive after the battle. Mikan couldn't possibly believe in this. She was devastated on what she heard. Out of the blue Ruka saw her at sorrow, but not considering her situation Ruka asked her." Mikan it's been a while. I know what you feel but it's time to move on. Natsume is dead and we can't do anything about it. But I'm here please accept my love for you." But Mikan immediately rejected her." No! I know he will come back ….he promised….he is not dead." Ruka was surprised of what he heard." Until now you still love him?" he left and accepted his defeat. His time was too short for him because he knows that he was next. He went back home and waiting for his time to stop. He took a book and scribbled on it. Soon he heard a ring of the bell going ding dong ding dong and a short of the clock struck him at his back and soon found death as a consequence of his selfish wish.

MIkan on the same day went to the clock tower and prayed that Natsume would comeback. Then a voice spoke, it was the clock fairy "Dear child I know who you are and I know your intentions. But because your heart is pure I will give you back the thing you dear most." The wind blew and from behind she saw Natsume walking towards her. Mikan rushed with open arms and said." I'm happy your back."

"What happened?" asked Natsume

"It doesn't matter. What's important is that your here."

"Thank you for waiting for me."

"I never lost hope."

Soon the two found out about the death of Ruka and held on his hand was a book entitled "light and dark". The story is about the three of them... in the last page of the book this was written "hope is with in you're reached." And the book was dedicated to them. The book reminded them not to lose hope even in the worst of times."

-THE END-

Notes:

I would like to thank my good friends who inspired me a lot…. Tracy, Carrie, Rolyn, and Marian…ihope you enjoyed! Ű


End file.
